


4:33 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to wince from many recent bruises before he approached his bed.





	4:33 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to wince from many recent bruises before he approached his bed and vowed to defeat the Smallville villain responsible for hurting him.

THE END


End file.
